The Return
by Aurea-1227
Summary: Suite de Meurtre au Manoir Malefoy. Après la mort de Lucius, les Malefoy ont continué leurs vies, laissant le passé derrière eux. Quand la fille de Drago et Hermione entre à l'école, le passé refait surface quand elle aperçoit un jeune garçon qui est le portrait craché de son père. TRADUCTION


Bonjour à tous !

Voilà comme promis, je vous poste la suite de _**Meurtre au Manoir Malfoy.** _Cette histoire comportera 12 chapitres. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**oOo**

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude, rien n'est à moi, les persos sont à **JKR **(hormis quelques nouveaux personnages qui, comme l'histoire, sont de **cleotheo**).

**N/A : ** Cette histoire commence environ dix ans après la fin de l'autre histoire.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

**I**l était près de minuit quand Ginny Weasley s'assit sur son siège en bois préféré dans son porche d'entrée. Ses yeux étaient en train d'admirer la campagne Sud-Africaine mais elle pensait également à son retour à la maison, spécialement à Poudlard. C'était le début de l'été et son fils, Thomas, devait commencer son éducation sorcière en septembre. Malgré le fait que le reste de sa scolarité se fasse au Cap, Ginny ne pouvait s'empêcher de souhaiter que son fils puisse aller dans la prestigieuse école qu'elle avait fréquentée dans sa jeunesse.

« Tout va bien, chérie ? » Une voix derrière Ginny la surprit dans ses pensées.

Ginny se retourna, souriant à son mari qui sortait de la maison et s'asseyait à côté d'elle. Le mari de Ginny, Jacques DuPlessis, était un riche sorcier Sud-Africain dans la cinquantaine.

Ginny avait rencontré Jacques lorsqu'elle vivait encore au Brésil et Jacques était là pour un voyage d'affaire prolongé. A ce moment-là, cela faisait à peine deux ans depuis la mort de Lucius et Ginny avait été extrêmement méfiante quand le sorcier plus âgé avait commencé à lui courir après. Jacques était persévérant cependant et, finalement, Ginny avait accepté de sortir avec le sorcier. Quand il fut temps pour Jacques de retourner en Afrique du Sud, il demanda à Ginny de l'accompagner et de se marier avec lui. En sachant que cela ne serait pas correct de se marier avec Jacques sans lui dire la vérité quant à sa véritable identité, Ginny lui confessa tout. Jacques avait été étonnamment compréhensif et avait insisté sur le fait qu'il voulait toujours être avec Ginny peu importe ce qu'elle avait fait. Jacques sachant la vérité sur sa vie, Ginny avait alors déménagé en Afrique du Sud et s'était mariée au riche sorcier, Jacques avait alors adopté Thomas et, pour le monde extérieur, c'était le fils de Jacques.

« J'étais juste en train de penser à Thomas. » soupira Ginny, en s'allongeant sur son mari. « Il commence l'école en septembre et je pensais juste combien ce serait bien pour lui d'intégrer Poudlard. »

« Tu sais que l'école ici en Afrique du Sud est une très bonne école. » dit Jacques.

« Je sais. » dit Ginny à son mari. « Cela aurait été juste bien de l'avoir à Poudlard. Bien que je sache que cela n'arrivera pas, je suppose que j'aime imaginer recevoir sa première lettre de l'école, où il me dirait dans quelle maison il est. J'ai toujours été curieuse de savoir dans quelle maison il aurait fini. »

« Veux-tu réellement que Thomas aille à Poudlard ? » demanda Jacques. Il avait toujours donné à sa femme ce qu'elle voulait et si elle voulait que son fils intègre Poudlard, et bien il ferait son possible pour que cela se fasse.

« J'aimerai, mais il n'y a pas moyen qu'il y aille. C'est impossible. » soupira Ginny.

« Rien n'est impossible chérie. » répliqua Jacques, en embrassant le sommet de la tête de Ginny. « Je suis sûr que si je contactais l'école, je pourrais trouver une place pour Thomas et nous pourrions facilement déménager en Angleterre. »

« Tu oublies le fait que je suis une criminelle recherchée, Jacques. » dit Ginny, en regardant son mari. « Dès l'instant où j'aurai posé un pied en Angleterre, je serais arrêtée. »

« Non, tu ne le seras pas. » Jacques secoua la tête. « Ginny Weasley est une criminelle recherchée, tu es Sara DuPlessis, la femme d'un très riche et influent sorcier. Si j'avais pensé, ne serait-ce qu'une minute, que retourner en Angleterre te mettrait en danger, je ne l'aurai jamais suggéré. »

« Et si quelqu'un me reconnais ? » demanda Ginny, en essayant de ne pas trop s'exciter à la perspective de retourner à la maison au cas où cela ne se produirait pas.

« Ils ne te reconnaitront pas, tu sembles complétement différente. » Jacques rassura sa femme. « Cela fait presque dix ans que personne ne t'a vu. Je peux à peine voir la ressemblance entre ton ancienne et ta nouvelle apparence d'il y a huit ans, maintenant, personne ne te reconnaîtra. »

Ginny songeait à ce que son mari lui avait dit, se demandant si elle avait changé assez pour tromper les gens de qui elle avait été proche. Ses cheveux étaient coupés élégamment jusqu'à hauteur d'épaule et colorés professionnellement en brun foncé chaque mois, auprès d'un salon de coiffure onéreux au Cap. Des années à vivre sous le soleil chaud avait également donné un bronzage permanent à Ginny, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais eu en tant que rousse.

« Je ne sais pas, c'est encore risqué. » dit Ginny. « Je suis sûre que mes parents pourraient me reconnaître. »

« Et où cela ne serait pas le cas ? » questionna Jacques. « Si nous déménageons, nous devrions acheter une grande propriété et cela pourrait être comme ici, tu ne devrais pas quitter le bâtiment sans que tu l'aies choisi. »

« Es-tu sûr que nous pouvons partir si soudainement ? » demanda Ginny. Bien qu'elle veuille rentrer à la maison et envoyer Thomas à Poudlard, elle ne voulait pas ruiner les affaires de son mari.

« Oui, je peux gérer l'entreprise de n'importe où. » dit Jacques. « Pense à tout ça et si tu veux vraiment que Thomas aille à Poudlard, et bien je ferais en sorte que cela se produise. »

« Merci. » dit Ginny, en embrassant son mari. « Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. Maintenant, viens, il est temps que nous allions nous coucher. » Jacques pris la main de Ginny comme le couple gagnait l'intérieur de la maison pour aller dormir.

**oOo**

**A**gé de onze ans, Thomas DuPlessis regardait le Poudlard Express avec excitation. Sa vie durant les derniers mois avait été pleine d'excitations alors que ses parents avaient déménagés en Angleterre, il intégrait donc la légendaire école de sorcellerie en Ecosse. Thomas n'était pas sûre de la raison pour laquelle sa mère était si déterminée qu'il intègre Poudlard mais il ne se plaignait pas, après avoir lu tout sur sa nouvelle école, Thomas était impatient de monter à bord du train et de commencer son année scolaire.

« Tu as tout ? » demanda Jacques, en récupérant l'attention de son fils.

« Oui papa. » sourit Thomas.

« Bien. » acquiesça Jacques. « Et rappelles-toi de ce dont nous avons discuté ce matin. »

« Oui, ne parles pas en Afrikaans car les personnes ne comprendraient pas ce que tu dis. » Thomas roula des yeux contre son père.

« Et ne les insultes pas dans un langage étranger. » le prévint Jacques.

« Je ne le ferais pas. » dit Thomas.

« Bien, tu devrais y aller. » dit Jacques, en étreignant son fils. « N'oublies pas d'écrire à ta mère ce soir. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'oublierai pas. » répondit Thomas. « Dis-lui que je l'aime et que j'aurai aimé qu'elle soit ici. »

« Je le ferais. » acquiesça Jacques. A la dernière minute, Ginny avait décidé de ne pas venir à la gare donc ils avaient dit à Thomas qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien.

« Au revoir papa. » dit Thomas, en sautant dans la machine rouge vif.

Jacques fit un geste de la main à Thomas une dernière fois alors qu'il regardait le train sortir de gare. Déjà en manque de son fils, Jacques réapparu à la maison, où il savait que Ginny attendrait un résumé détaillé de la matinée.

Bien que Thomas ne soit pas son fils biologique, Jacques avait élevé son fils depuis qu'il avait deux ans et il l'aimait comme son propre fils. Mis à part lui et Ginny, personne ne savait que Thomas n'était pas son fils, même Thomas pensait que Jacques était son père biologique. Grâce à son argent et son influence, Jacques avait gardé sa famille complètement loin des médias mais même si une photo perdue de Thomas apparaissait, sa parenté n'était pas vraiment en question. Bien que Thomas soit d'un blond platine, comme son père et son demi-frère, les cheveux de Jacques étaient d'un blond foncé donc personne ne se poserait de questions sur la différence de couleur.

« Tout s'est bien passé ? » demanda Ginny aussitôt que son mari arriva à la maison. « Il allait bien ? »

« Tout s'est bien passé. » dit Jacques à sa femme. « Bien que tu l'aurais su si tu étais venue avec nous. »

« Désolée, je le voulais également. J'ai juste paniqué soudainement au cas où quelqu'un m'aurait reconnu. » dit Ginny avec regret. Elle avait toujours voulu voir Thomas monter à bord du Poudlard Express mais quand le moment était arrivé, elle fut trop anxieuse pour aller quelque part où elle avait déjà été avant sa fuite.

« Personne ne va te reconnaître, chérie. » Jacques étreignit Ginny. « Je te le promets. »

« J'espère juste que personne ne reconnaîtra Thomas. » soupira Ginny. « Quand il a descendu les escalier dans son uniforme, il ressemblait exactement à Drago quand il était plus jeune, sans le gel pour les cheveux. J'ai juste peur que quelqu'un ne jette un regard sur lui et sache qu'il a du sang Malefoy dans les veines. »

« Je suis sûr que non. » Jacques rassura sa femme. « Tu vois la ressemblance parce que tu sais qui est sa famille mais je suis sûr que ce n'est pas le cas pour la plupart des gens. »

« Vraiment, regarde à la page quatre. » Ginny attrapa l'édition matinale de la Gazette du Sorcier et la tendit à son mari.

Jacques alla à la page quatre, en regardant avec insistance comme il observait la page entière consacrée à Drago Malefoy et sa famille. Au fil des années, le nom des Malefoy était régulièrement intervenu dans ses affaires mais, en sachant ce qu'il avait fait par rapport à Ginny, il avait évité de commercer avec Drago. En tant que tel, il n'avait jamais vu de photos de l'homme, mais sa ressemblance avec Thomas était étrange, il avait les mêmes yeux gris et il avait la même nuance de cheveux blonds platine. En regardant la photo de la femme de Drago et de ses enfants, Jacques haleta alors qu'il voyait le fils de Drago âgé de sept ans, le garçon était la copie conforme de Thomas quand il avait son âge.

« Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? » demanda Ginny, en s'effondrant sur une chaise. Elle avait toujours peur que son désir d'envoyer Thomas à Poudlard n'ait comme résultat de l'envoyer à Azkaban.

« Ces gênes malfoyléens sont vraiment dominants chez les hommes. » concéda à contrecœur Jacques. Il avait remarqué que la fille de Drago semblait plus ressembler à sa mère et il se demandait s'il y avait un quelconque sort ou enchantement sur les membres masculins de la famille Malefoy pour qu'ils aient toujours une apparence identique entre eux. « Mais je ne pense toujours pas que quelqu'un associera un garçon avec un accent d'Afrique du Sud avec les Malefoy. »

« Et s'ils y arrivent quand même ? » demanda Ginny, en devenant de plus en plus anxieuse. « C'était une erreur, nous n'aurions jamais dû quitter le Cap. »

« Sara, ce n'était pas une erreur. » dit Jacques, en s'asseyant à côté de sa femme. Bien qu'il connaissait le vrai nom de Ginny, Jacques l'appelait toujours par sa nouvelle identité pour qu'il ne puisse jamais se tromper en publique quand il parlait de sa femme. « Si quelqu'un pose des questions sur la paternité de Thomas, nous avons la preuve qu'il est mon fils. Tous les dossiers concernant son adoption par moi sont cachés et le nouveau certificat de naissance que j'ai fait faire me mentionne comme son père. Je te le promets, peu importe combien quelqu'un creusera, ils ne trouveront jamais une quelconque preuve que Thomas n'est autre qu'un DuPlessis. »

« Merci pour tu ce que tu as fait pour moi et Thomas. » Ginny étreignit légèrement son mari. Elle savait que Jacques avait beaucoup fait pour être sûr qu'elle était intraçable en tant que Ginny Weasley et elle était sûre que son mari la protégerait toujours d'une quelconque suspicion qui pourrait s'abattre sur elle.

« Ce n'est rien, chérie. » Jacques embrassa Ginny brièvement avant de se lever. « Je dois aller travailler, ça ira ? »

« Oui, je te vois ce soir. » dit Ginny, en regardant son mari transplanner à son bureau dans le centre de Londres.

Après que Jacques soit parti, Ginny attrapa le journal, étudiant une nouvelle fois la photo de Drago et de sa famille. Malgré que son mari l'ait rassurée, elle était toujours effrayée que quelqu'un puisse assimiler Thomas à un Malefoy. Ginny espérait juste que Jacques avait raison et que personne n'associerait un garçon Sud-Africain avec une famille avec un héritage français et anglais.

En parcourant le journal, Ginny trouva d'autres articles qui avaient retenu son attention alors qu'elle lisait le journal ce matin. Avec tout ce que Jacques avait fait pour elle récemment, Ginny ne put s'empêcher de penser à l'autre homme qui avait tant risquer pour elle, Blaise Zabini. Durant les dix dernières années, Ginny avait appris que Blaise avait mis sur pied sa propre entreprise de potions et était maintenant très riche avec un business en pleine expansion. Bien que ses affaires fassent souvent les gros titres, ce qui avait été plus rare à lire était sa vie privée, Ginny pouvait à peine se rappeler avoir vu beaucoup de chose concernant sa vie amoureuse, jusqu'à l'article de ce matin.

Avec une pointe de tristesse et de regret, Ginny lut l'article qui annonçait que Blaisé était fiancé à Astoria Greengrass. Elle s'en était toujours voulue de la manière dont elle avait traité Blaise et elle était heureuse qu'il ait trouvé le bonheur. Il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit alors qu'elle regardait les photos, que Blaise aimait Astoria et qu'elle l'aimait. Les trois photos qui accompagnaient l'article montraient combien ils étaient un couple heureux et amoureux. Si les photos n'avaient pas été assez convaincantes du bonheur de Blaise, chaque fois que Blaise était cité, il vantait les mérites d'Astoria et expliquait combien il attendait avec impatience leur prochain mariage hivernal.

En reposant le journal, Ginny se leva de son siège et commença à ranger la pièce. Elle décida qu'elle ne s'inquièterait pas sur choses qui ne s'étaient pas encore produites ou qui pourraient se produire. Après être sûre que la maison était propre et rangée, elle gagna le bureau pour un après-midi de travail. Avec l'argent que Jacques avait, elle n'avait pas besoin de travailler mais, pendant ses premiers jours en Afrique du Sud, elle s'était trouvé une passion pour l'écriture. Avec l'aide de Jacques, elle avait été embauchée comme un écrivain indépendant pour un des plus grands magasines sorciers d'Afrique du Sud. Ginny était spécialisée dans l'écriture de courtes histoires et, malgré son déplacement, elle avait accepté un marché pour toujours écrire pour le magasine.

Après un après-midi productif lui ayant permis de terminer sa dernière histoire, Ginny commença à préparer le dîner pour le retour de Jacques à la maison. Malgré le fait qu'ils employaient quelques personnes pour entretenir le large domaine que Jacques avait acquis, elle préférait faire à manger. Au moment où Jacques rentrait à la maison, Ginny avait terminé le repas et le couple s'assit pour manger ensemble.

Après avoir mangé, ils se retirèrent dans le salon afin de passer quelques heures à se détendre et parler de choses et d'autres. Ginny essayait de ne pas être trop anxieuse alors qu'elle attendait que la lettre de Thomas arrive. Quand le hibou apparu à la fenêtre, elle était pratiquement étourdie alors que Jacques récupérait la lettre et la tendait à sa femme.

« Est-ce que son installation s'est bien passée ? » demanda Jacques alors que Ginny déchirait la lettre et commençait à lire.

« Oui, il semble aimer. » répondit-elle, soulagée que Thomas soit bien installé.

« Et donc, dans quelle maison est-il ? » demanda Jacques, il savait que c'était ce pourquoi Ginny était inquiète.

Ginny continua à lire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve la réponse à la question de son mari. « Gryffondor. » Elle fit un grand sourire, ravie que son fils ait pris d'elle et non de son père au vue de la maison dans laquelle il était placé.

* * *

Voilà, premier chapitre plutôt calme et centré sur Ginny. J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. A bientôt

xXx

Aurea


End file.
